Ten-Year Adventures
by ShiroInuNoKage
Summary: Drabbles of what I think may or may not have happened when the Ten-Year Bazooka was used. Will probably be very Lambo-centric for obvious reasons.


When Lambo-sama followed Reborn all the way to Japan to make his boss proud, the great Lambo-sama decided that he would use his favorite weapon. What's Lambo-sama's favorite weapon? Grenades, of course! With his powerful grenades and his greatness, he would make Reborn his underling! Reborn would bow down to the great Lambo-sama! And then Reborn would have to get Lambo-sama all the grape candy he wanted!

Lambo-sama threw lots and lots of grenades at Reborn, but nothing was working. Reborn kept throwing him out the window. Lambo-sama was trying not to cry – falling out of a window, being kicked multiple times, and having the great Lambo's grenades blow up in his face hurt a lot – but giving up was to admit failure. And failure would not be tolerated. Maybe Reborn didn't know who he was disrespecting, didn't know who was trying to kill him. He might not have remembered when they sat in the bar together, drinking and eating grape candy. Well, he was going to fix that mistake...if he could stop hiccuping. And after he ate this really good food that the student's momma made. That was until Reborn stabbed the great Lambo-sama in the head with a poiece of silverware. Well, if that was how Reborn wanted to play, then Lambo would deliver, using the secret weapon of the Bovino family: the Ten-Year Bazooka! Lambo-sama jumped in, pulled the trigger, and –!

All Lambo wanted to do was take a nap. Seriously, Idiot Gokudera had made him do work all day, from cleaning the bathroom to helping with the paperwork that Tsuna-nii was unable to do. Ah, finally, the back room's couch. Now Lambo could rest for a moment until Tsuna-nii got back from the meeting between families. He would have to listen to the reports and help give the report on the paperwork that had been accomplished, but all in all it would be all right. Tsuna-nii would most likely bring back the grape ice cream he so adored...

Just as Lambo was dropping off to a grape-filled dreamland, he saw a burst of pink through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw something he wasn't really expecting – it was Tsuna-nii's face, but something about it was...oh. Right, his younger self was really reliant on the bazooka. When Lambo looked around, he realized he was correct. This was the Sawada household, as he remembered it from years ago. So that means that this must be -

"Hello, Young Vongola." It was all he could do to not laugh at the reaction that the younger Tsunayoshi had towards unexpected happenings. He really changed in the future, at least in Lambo's opinion. Now that he thought about it, he really hoped his younger self would be okay. Oh, well. It was only five minutes. Until then, he would eat this delicious food Tsuna-nii's mother always made. And try to kill Reborn while he was at it.

The great Lambo-sama was confused. This wasn't Reborn's house. He had only been in the house proper for a grand total of about ten minutes, but even so he knew that this wasn't the house. It was too big, too echoing, and too quiet. The house that Reborn had been in had lots of noise, from that loud wimpy useless-looking student to the pots and pans being rattled in the kitchen while someone cooked food. There was none of this noise now, and it honestly scared Lambo. He was only five, after all. There was only so much one little boy could take before something cracked. So the great Lambo-sama did the only thing he could: he started to cry.

Lambo-sama had only been crying for a few seconds when he heard footsteps approaching. He only cried harder, imagining the pain that would befall Lambo-sama once he was discovered. He looked up, fearful, waiting for the person to round the corner.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you sure you looked everywhere for Lambo?"

"Yes, Tenth! I had the stupid cow working on cleaning and paperwork, but he slacked off and ran away! When I find him, I'll blow him to smithereens!"

There was a sigh, followed by a gentle reprimand, "Gokudera-kun, you can't blow Lambo up. He worked really hard. However, we need to find him; we're already late for the meeting, and I don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari-san again. It was really painful last time!" The gentle firm tone had slowly morphed into the panicked voice of someone who truly feared for their life. Sniffing, Lambo-sama thought that maybe that voice sounded like the one that Reborn was talking to while he was being assassinated.

Two people turned the corner. Leading was a man with flowing brown hair that stood up strangely. Lambo-sama figured he did look a lot like the student Reborn was teaching, which was confirmed when the man saw him. There was no way those eyes could be on any other face. The adult student hurried over and swept up the great Lambo. He then took off running back towards the first voice, which turned out to be a man with really shiny silver hair and a scowling countenance. He followed the student through hallway after hallway. Not that Lambo-sama knew or cared; he had buried his face into the student's jacket to dry his tears. Lambo-sama was still hiccuping though, which annoyed him.

"Sorry, everyone! Apparently Lambo used the Ten-Year Bazooka. I don't know when he will return, so for now we will have to hold off on his and Gokudera's reports. Onii-san, would you like to go first then?" There were many other voices, some loud, some quietly threatening, but all Lambo did was hiccup into the shoulder he was laying on. Lambo-sama gradually calmed down as he was being rocked gently back and forth. The voices created an almost soothing melody in the background. It was nice, this shoulder. Lambo-sama could get used to this shoulder. Lambo looked up.

"Your shoulder is nice. Would you be my underling and carry me everywhere? Cause Lambo wants some grape candy. Grape candy is my favorite!" He smiled at the adult student, who handed him a grape candy from his pocket. He opened his mouth to accept the great Lambo's request – and suddenly disappeared in a burst of pink. When Lambo-sama looked around, he was back in Reborn's house. He ran back to find the momma who made the good food, the new-yet-very-familiar setting bringing more tears to his eyes. He was back. He was back! And now Reborn would meet his demise at the hand of Lambo-sama!

After trying and failing to kill Reborn, Lambo had run off, crying all the way. He made it a fair distance before poofing back...where he looked around to find himself in the meeting. Lambo waved at everyone. "Oh? Wait, where is Tsuna-nii?" He looked specifically at Gokudera, who always knew where Tsuni-nii was. He called it his "Right Hand Man Sixth Sense" or something. When he saw Gokudera glare at him, look down at his feet, and then look back up, he got the hint. Lambo looked down to see Tsuna-nii rubbing his head and staring up at him.

"Can...Can you get off of me now? It's getting hard to breathe."

"Tsuna-nii! I'm sorry! Wait, Hibari-san, don't hurt me! It wasn't my fault!"

As the sounds of the guardians fighting amongst themselves reverberated through the grounds, the guards and staff smiled. It was nice having them all back together again. It had been too long.


End file.
